The Newest Host!
by KyoLover1100
Summary: This story follows Yuki Sohma, a girl cursed by the Zodiac Cow. When she crashes into the Host Club, she has to join them to pay off a sudden debt. Can she hide her curse, or will the guys (who assume she's a he) find out? This is Episode 1 of 26. Pairing: READ TO FIND OUT! ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1: Bumping into the Host Club

Chapter 1:

"Really?" I asked myself, standing in front of a massive library. There were three others just like it. Full. Couldn't a girl study in peace?

_Rich people only come to school for fun_, I thought to myself. Not that I wasn't rich. But that was because my family is HUGE. And rich. My dad, of course, doesn't want to spend money on things I won't ever use again, so that is why I don't have a school uniform. I was wearing a while turtleneck and a bulky, gray sweater over it. My pants were black and long; what you may call "dress pants."

I blew at a stray strand of light brown hair from my face. _Like my mother's_, I thought smiling. My dad always said that, which made my mom blush in embarrassment. I turned at a corner and found myself face to face with an abandoned music room.

_Music Room #3_, the sign above the door read. I considered going in. If there was someone inside, I could leave. If there weren't, I could study.

I looked around warily, my big, thick glasses allowing me to see. My thoughts lingered to my dad again. He would have urged me to go inside, and if someone threatened me, to kick some butt.

I grabbed the handle and slowly turned it. When I opened the door, I found a group of guys. I recognized two of them, but only because they were in my class. 1-A. I sighed and turned back. Only to be stopped no doubt. "Welcome!" said one of the guys. He had blonde, messy hair.

"Sorry. I'm leaving." I said, anxious to leave. The blonde one turned to the two in my class. The twins. I faintly recalled one was Hikaru, the other Kaoru. _I think..._

"Isn't he in your class?" the blonde one asked the twins. "We don't know much about him. He's not very sociable." they said in unison. _That's so creepy..._ I thought.

"Yun-chan! Yun-chan!" a small voice called. I turned to find a small, blonde kid holding a pink stuffed bunny. I stared at the kid. Yun-chan?

"H-how do you know my name?" I stuttered.

"I did a quick research on you." a voice said. I turned, and I saw a black haired guy who wore glasses and had an air of business about him. _He's- he's basically Hatori!_ I thought inwardly.

"Aren't you the Sohma boy?" the Hatori-ite asked, and I nodded. _Wait, boy?_

_This is what happens when you're named after your dad: Yuki. Yuki Sohma._

**_A/N:_**

**_Uploaded:2/25/13_**

**_It's been so long since I've uploaded and gotten into my fan fiction stories! Well, I'm going to try and upload at least once a week, and maybe even more if I can access a computer. I had to revise this chapter. I found it too... :P. Yeah, I found it too :P! XD _**

**_Well, try to expect an Avatar: The Last Airbender story, which I'll upload soon. Also, I'm going to start a Sgt. Frog story in a while, but I haven't thought of anything I plan to stick by. Also, expect a Soul Eater story or two (or three). I can't decide whether to do a "Twin Chaos" themed story, a "Gender-bent Gone Wrong" story, or a "New Character!" story. Let me know what you think, and if you need more info, PM me!_**


	2. Chapter 2: Formal Introductions

Chapter 2:

_Are you kidding me?_ I thought. Great._ I've been branded a dude by dudes. _Well, I couldn't blame them. My hair had been cut short after a failed home haircut. My dad didn't even bother trying to fix the problem. He just hacked all my hair off.

I looked over to the taller blonde one. "So you know my name. Tell me yours" I said, fearless and in command.

The tall blonde one shivered in fear. "Oh yeah. Well, I'm Tamaki Suou, the king of the Ouran Host Club!" he exclaimed.

"I'm Kyoya Ootori. It's a pleasure." he said.

I spun around to face the smaller blonde kid who reminded me of my violin teacher, Momiji.

More on that later.

The Momiji-ganger giggled. "I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka. Call me Honey, 'cuz my name's a mouthful! And this," he continued, gesturing towards a black haired, tough looking guy, "is Takashi Morinozuka. Most people call him Mori." I nodded, smiling at Mori. Mori grew red, and looked down at his shoes. _Ok then..._

"I thought you said he was unsociable!" Tamaki hissed at the twins. The twins shrugged. "Well, in class he is." they said in unison. I stifled a giggle. My dad would hate me if I said this, but I love to mess with people. Shigure, another distant (and perverted) cousin of mine had been my teacher when I was little. He would babysit me and would teach me his tricks. He was fun to hang with.

_Tamaki-senpai is a bit like him..._

"What brings you to our club?" Tamaki asked, accidentally knocking me back. Causing me to crash into the wall. This broke a piece of artwork that was hanging on the wall.

"Oh. My. God." I whispered, taking in the damage.

I was _so_ dead. And soon, _broke as hell._

**A/N:**

**Yuki: Short chapter! IM SORRY! **

**Well, anyway, I got 11 views! No reviews, follows, or favorites though. Leave a reply, and you get an Usa-chan plushie! :D**

**Kyoya: *walks in***

**Kyoya: Due to the budget, all you get if you review is nothing.**

**Yuki: * steaming* *lightbulb!**

**Yuki: If you review, you get to see Kyoya cosplaying as a girl! :D**

**Kyoya: WHAT?!**

**Yuki: *evil kyoya aura***

**Tamaki: Y-yuki, w-what are you doing?**

** DON'T FORGET! REVIEW AND U GET TO SEE KYOYA COSPLAYING!**


	3. Chapter 3: Joining the Host Club?

Chapter 3:

"Aw man!" one of the twins (Pretty sure it was Hikaru) said. "We were gonna sell that at an audition for 9 million dollars!" said the other twin, finishing the first twin's sentence. I noticed Kaoru was the kinder one; Hikaru the mischievous one. _9 million?_ My dad would kill me!

"N-nine million?" I asked, trembling. I couldn't pay that! What with my parents renovating the house, we are basically broke. Thank God I have a scholarship, or I'd be out of school. "I-I can't pay that!" I exclaimed, my palms sweating. Tamaki-senpai approached me, as if to embrace me, but because I was, well, cursed, I dodged him.

Yup. Cursed. I'm the cow. Sadly, I'm the big, ugly cow. Like the earlier cow, Haru, I have a black side which was almost triggered earlier. There were others. The curse didn't end with Tohru Honda. I wish.

"Are you huggaphobic?" Tamaki asked me, and I raised an eyebrow at him. Say what? "N-no i-it's not that, I just…" I stuttered, unable to finish. He put his hand on his chin, as if rubbing beard hairs in deep thought.

"If you cannot pay for it, you must work for it!" he exclaimed. There was a word to describe people like him. _Was it…annoying? No no…. _I was in deep thought as Tamaki rambled on and on. _Is it pain in the neck?_ _No, even stronger…. _"I got it!" I said to myself. "Irksome!"

Let me just say, Tamaki is the master of the emo corner. Oops. It was funny watching Tamaki-senpai so… emo. If there were no host club, I bet these guys would have fan clubs like my dad did.

Hikaru and Kaoru slid to my side, laughing. "Nice one!" Hikaru said. I'm positive I can tell them apart now. "Tamaki-senpai?" I spoke up. "Sorry about that. You sort of struck a nerve with me."

He got up out of his emo corner. "Did I? Then let me tell you more." He said happily. He got over _that_ fast.

"Wait. Let me get this straight." I said, wanting to go home already. "I'll be the errand boy of the host club until…?"

"Until you graduate" Kyoya finished for me. I paled, paralyzed. _I've been kidnapped by boys!_ "Poke, poke?" Honey said, poking me. I fell over, blacking out.

**A/N: Finally finished! *sigh* It's gonna take a while for the next one though.**

**Thanks everyone who reviewed! And thank you for adding this story to your favorites and alerts daisy000000!**

**Yuki: Hehe….**

**Tamaki: How did you….?**

**Kyoya: *in a dress passed out on floor***

**Kaoru: How did you do it?**

**Yuki: I have my ways….**

***flashback***

**Yuki: *swings bat***

**Kyoya: AAH! *falls to the floor***

**Yuki: *grabs dress* Mwawhahah!**

***end flashback***

**Yuki: COME BACK OR I'LL TAKE UR SOUL!**

**Hikaru: Wrong anime…**

**Yuki: ….**

**NOTE: Yuki did not ask permission to use that phrase. The phrase is based on Soul Eater, Yuki's favorite anime. That phrase comes from SymmetricalGirl8  
Deaththekid. **


End file.
